Dimension Madness - Chapter 2 - Hetalia
by ChineseCat3069
Summary: In this Story the Host Club landed in the wonderful world of Hetalia. Also these characters that are mentioned including the host club are based of my friends at school. Including the Hetalia character. And Me & Another friend are the 2 narrators.


When the Host Club had appeared with a THUD into the New Dimension, there was a loud thud that was heard throughout the land. "What was that!?" asked Italy. "I don't know lets go find out!" replied Germany. So Italy, Germany, Sealand, England, Canada, Japan, & Denmark.

So now we go back over to where the Host Club is. "Where are we...?" asked Tamaki. "I thought you knew what you were doing!" screamed Hikaru. "So what now we're lost in some forest!" screamed Kaoru. Tamaki was ashamed of himself and said "Well to be honest with you guys I was just pressing random buttons, and now have no idea where we are and I-". Tamaki was cut off by Kyoya "Tamaki just shut up!' he screamed "Just shut up!". After Kyoya had yelled everyone went silent. A few minutes later Kyoya had finally cooled down "Tamaki it would have been useful if you had told us you didn't know how this machine operated." he said as if he had never yelled at Tamaki. "Well I'm sorry for not know how it works, I guess I was just so excited about this machine I never asked that man how it works." Tamaki responded. Haruhi is looking around the area. "What are you doing Haruhi?" asked Tamaki. "I'm looking for Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi responded quickly. "We're up here!" Hikaru yelled. Tamaki and Haruhi looked up and saw that they were up at the top of a tall tree. Hikaru and Kaoru started to climb down. When they had reached the bottom Tamaki yelled at them "How could you two be so stupid as to climb up a very very very very tall tree like that!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, annoyed with Tamaki as can be. "Sorry Boss." Hikaru said. "We just climbed up there because we wanted to see if there was anything else other than just trees and more trees." Kaoru added. Tamaki started to pace back ad forth muttering to himself. The twins tried to listen to what he was saying, but only got a little bit. How could they be so stupid...What if they have found some civilization...We should separate...is that a good idea or bad?...If we separate... Haruhi and me. Hikaru and Kaoru had heard enough and said together "We aren't splitting up!" Tamaki looked up and stopped pacing back and forth and said "You eavesdroppers!" Then Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were arguing, but of course Tamaki is doing most of the yelling. After a few minutes have passed they heard some voices in the distance. tamaki thought it might be a good idea to go towards the voices. Soon, the Host Club were walking through the forest, and came upon a River. At the other side of the River the Hetalia group was just a few feet away from the River. Then the Host Club had heard some rustling on the other side of the River and then they saw Italy, Germany, Sealand, England, Canada, Japan, & Denmark. And Italy, Germany, Sealand, England, Canada, Japan, & Denmark saw Tamaki. Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori...and Renge?

Narrator 2: What is Renge doing here she wasn't there in the beginning!

Narrator 1: Um we're still in the story, your not on break!

Narrator 2: Oh...Right

So, the Host club and the Country's turned into people were just staring at each other in surprise. Some of the people were scared, confused, curious.

Narrator 2: Shouldn't you mention why they are feeling this way?

Narrator 1: I was getting there!

The reason why everyone was feeling this way was because they all were shocked to find out that the people across from them looked exactly like them, but since the Host Club was in a different Dimension they were surprised to to see themselves. Then, just like that both side the Host Club and Hetalia people ran away back to where they all had cam from. The Host Club ran back into the machine. "Just Do What You Did Before Boss!" Shouted Hikaru. "Quickly I Don't Want To Be Here For One More Second!" Shouted Kaoru. After Tamaki had pushed some buttons and pulled the switch, the box shook and with a Zap they disappeared back into the colorful tunnel. "That was Strange!" said Haruhi. "Yes...yes it was. It's interesting though those people looked exactly like us." Renge commented. The Host Club looked towards Renge and surprised. "Um...Renge When did you get here?...How did you get here?" asked Tamaki. "Yeah" Mori added agreeing with Tamaki. Without saying anything she just smirked and said "I have my ways!"


End file.
